


Flightless Bird

by Salvagia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fairytale, M/M, Sea Monster Hanzo, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvagia/pseuds/Salvagia
Summary: Inspired by Oscar Wilde's "Fisherman and His Soul." Jesse, although never been fond of the sea, fell in love with a beauty from the ocean. In order to stay with Hanzo forever, he reached a deal with Angela the Witch: to trade his soul for immortality. However, things did not happen as he had expected.





	Flightless Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like to translate this into English ... if I (don't procrastinate like hell and) have free time ...!

大海从来都不是杰西·麦克雷最喜欢的东西，但他无论如何还是成为了一名渔夫。他原本与父母住在沙漠的骄阳下，父亲去世后，母亲带着他回了娘家，来到了这里。他这辈子从没见过这么多的水。母亲去世后，他就孤身一人住在这里，理所当然地成为了渔夫。  
他不喜欢大海，因为碧蓝的海水下总是藏着他所不知道也无法知道的东西，这和他在沙漠的家乡不同——所有的一切都被摆在明晃晃的太阳下，干涸而濒死。  
他日复一日地打鱼。他发现在风和日丽的日子里总是打不到鱼，而在狂风怒号，或是海水变成了青色且泛着凶险的泡沫的时候，收成总是非常好。  
有一天的天气糟糕透了。天上的乌云在不断翻滚，远处传来沉闷的雷声。但麦克雷知道这是一个不容错过的好机会，所以他依然出航了。  
他撒网，然后收网。他感觉渔网里出现了一个沉甸甸的东西，而直觉告诉他他必须把它捞上来。一阵凶险的海风吹过，他几乎一个跟头栽进海里——他还不是太会游泳——他稳住自己，发现渔网里的东西出乎意料地沉。他拼命地拽着，手臂上冒出了一条条青筋，左臂几乎要被拽断。  
他无论如何还是收起了网。他把渔获放在甲板上，然后看到了世界上最美丽的东西。  
他的面前躺着一个人。他有着粉色的近乎半透明的皮肤，乌黑的长发在他的头边散开，就像水中摇曳的海藻。他穿着一件用杰西从没见过的布料织成的墨蓝色的袍子，袍子的尾端，一条粉红色的大尾巴伸了出来。杰西把他翻了过来，发现他的耳边有许多鲜红的鳃丝，就像鬓发一样。  
杰西在那个瞬间意识到自己找到了了不得的东西，但脑中的一个声音告诉他这能卖一大笔钱——他攒够了钱就可以回到自己的沙漠了。杰西摸了摸他的胸口，发现原本心脏跳动着的位置一片沉寂。他决定先让船返航。  
虽然一路波涛汹涌，他还是回到了小港口。他得意洋洋地收起船帆，准备把甲板上的东西拿回家里。  
这时他发现那个漂亮的粉红色的生物醒了。他坐了起来，大睁着墨绿色的眼睛，眼里充满了惊恐。海水顺着他的长发滴落在甲板上，杰西突然想上前安慰这个楚楚可怜的美人。  
“尊敬的人类先生，”他开口了，声音低哑而柔和，有着淡淡的口音，“抱歉打扰了您的生活。请您放我回去，因为我的弟弟正在等我。日后我必定会报答您。”  
“你是他们说的美人鱼吗？”杰西愣了一会儿，然后问道。  
“不，尊敬的人类先生，”他摇了摇头，那些鲜红的鳃丝也随着摇晃，“我们是海妖。我们生活在这片海域的海底，未曾想过会与您发生交集。正如我刚刚所说，”他谦恭地低下了头，“恳请您放我回到大海，我会给您丰厚的报答。”  
“可我现在还没想好我想要什么。”杰西抚摩着下巴说。  
“我的名字是岛田半藏，”海妖依然低着头，“等您想好了要什么，来到海边喊我的名字，我就会立即出现。我绝不食言。”  
“杰西·麦克雷。叫我杰西，”他觉得自己的视线移不开眼前这个漂亮的人，“我想我们以后再见。”  
半藏抬起了头，用他狭长上翘的绿色眼睛感激地看着他。“感谢您的恩德。”他如释重负地说道，猛地跃下了甲板。杰西看到一团粉色的影子跳进了暗流涌动的大海，不一会儿便销声匿迹。

他一直想着半藏。他想触摸他粉红色的几乎半透明的皮肤，想亲吻他不断颤动的鳃丝，想嗅闻他散发着深海清新味道的黑发。过了几日，他躺在床上，听着涛声，昏昏沉沉地几乎快要睡着的时候，意识到自己再也忍不住了。于是他起身，走到海滩上，向着大海的方向叫出半藏的名字。  
他听到潮水不规律地涌动。不一会儿，半藏便出现在他眼前。银白色的月光照在他的身上，让他显得漂亮极了。  
“是尊敬的杰西·麦克雷先生，”他微微地躬身致意，“您想好了报酬吗？我们有三千岁的珍珠贝产出的珍珠，还有长在金矿旁的海草织成的会在夜晚发光的绸缎，只要您一声吩咐，它们就是您的。”  
“叫我杰西，”他回答道，在沙滩上盘腿坐下，“我想听你讲海妖的故事。”  
半藏皱了皱眉，杰西急得想吻平他眉间的褶皱。“您不想要点别的吗？还是海妖的珍宝在您看来都一文不值？”  
“不是这样的，”他连忙回答，“我只是觉得你的故事会比它们都有趣。”  
半藏歪了歪头，也在浅滩上坐了下来，潮水不时地漫过他长袍，抚弄着他的尾巴。  
“如您所愿。”他答道。杰西在他的眼眸里看到了月亮。

他在没事的时候总会走到海边，呼唤半藏的名字。半藏告诉他海妖们的消遣：他们饲养漂亮而凶猛的狮子鱼，在海底的山洞中聆听鲸鱼的歌声，将章鱼放进五彩斑斓的石头堆里，再一只只把它们找出来。麦克雷则告诉他自己童年的事：三个月都不下一滴雨的万丈晴空，遮天蔽日的沙尘暴，如亡灵般匆匆掠过的成千上万的风滚草，还有马背上的那些旅行——半藏一直不明白马为什么会有四条腿，因为海马是没有腿的——“它们的腿像螃蟹那样向两边伸开吗？”他总是问道。杰西有时会把自己捕到的不常见的鱼类送给半藏，后者总是告诉他那就是海妖们平时不值一提的点心，却毫不犹豫地把它们吃掉。  
杰西很快便提出要碰一碰半藏的皮肤和头发，而出人意料地，半藏同意了。他会垂下眼睛，让杰西只能看到他乌黑的睫毛，然后倚在杰西的肩膀上，任由他抚摸自己。  
可令杰西烦恼的是，无论他怎样地要求，半藏总是坚决地拒绝自己触碰他尾巴的请求。对方总是捂起漂亮的绿色眼睛发出一声哀叫，直接消失在海波里。  
“只有恋人之间才可以触碰尾巴。至少这是海妖的规矩。”他们坐在海滩上，懒洋洋地晒着太阳。半藏粉红色的大尾巴甩来甩去，朝自己身上泼水，缓解皮肤的干燥。  
“可我想做你的恋人。”渔夫坚持道。  
“不。人和海妖是不可能相爱的。”半藏的尾巴突然猛地拍了一下沙地，激起了一片水花。  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们没有心脏，也没有灵魂。如果你肯送走你的灵魂，我就会与你相爱。”一只海鸥停在了他们身边，突然开始发出尖利的叫声，几乎盖过了半藏的最后几个词。  
杰西沉默了一会儿。“好吧，就这么办。”他说道，站起了身，拍了拍腿上的沙子。  
“你要等着我。”他回头向半藏喊道。后者正与海鸥对视，皱起了眉毛。

杰西·麦克雷不是没有办法。他在几年前放走了一个他本应抓住然后领得赏金的人。他知道这个人掌握着一些秘密。  
“法尔克斯，我们说好的，”他握住了一直在神经性地颤抖的人的肩膀，“告诉我那个人在哪，否则就跟我去见治安官。”  
“哈，当然，麦克雷先生，”绰号叫做“狂鼠”的男人疯狂地眨着眼睛，“你想见那个人？哈哈，当然可以。但是你又为什么要这么做？送走灵魂，哈哈！不知道她会不会答应你！”  
“我没时间可以耽搁了，鬼鬼祟祟的科学家。”  
“哈！是吗？那请让我为你指路。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”他颤抖着发出了一连串的尖笑。

于是他见到了“狂鼠”口中的女巫。她在一座巨大而黑暗的山洞里，搅拌着一口泛着绿色泡沫的大锅，从尖尖的巫师帽下的阴影中俯视着他。  
“我的名字是安吉拉。你又想要什么，小家伙？让我猜猜——以你的年纪，不外乎就是那些东西。我都可以给你——我有传说中那种紫色的汤药，只要一滴就可以让你和姑娘们颠鸾倒凤整整三天三夜；我有让你的手点石成金的苔藓粉末，无论你想要多少黄金都应有尽有；我还有那些看上去人畜无害的小瓶子，只要你打开它，无论是谁，轻轻一闻都会吐露内心深处最肮脏而难以启齿的秘密——不过年轻人，得到这些需要付出一点代价。”  
“我想送走自己的灵魂。”渔夫说。  
安吉拉搅拌汤药的手停了下来。一阵不知从何而来的风猛烈地刮过山洞，惊起了成群的蝙蝠，它们叽叽喳喳地尖叫着飞过洞顶。  
“这是你自己的决定吗，年轻人？”女巫问道。  
“是的，而且我没有多少时间了。你能不能办得到，女巫？”麦克雷不耐烦地喊道。  
“当然可以。”安吉拉答道。  
“既然你已经下定决心，那我便满足你的愿望。”  
她一挥手，一个烛台动了起来，跳上一个架子，拿下了什么，又跑向麦克雷，把东西递给他。  
“女巫，我能猜到你的法术不会有用，”杰西皱起了眉头，“因为连我都知道怎么用这玩意儿，更惊喜的是，我还知道它的名字——左轮手枪，对不对？”  
“我的能力从来都不会被质疑，”女巫愤怒地喊道，锅底的火焰猛地疯狂燃烧了起来，“用这把枪击中你的影子心脏的位置，它就会离你而去。”  
杰西抬了抬眉毛。“谢了女士。”他把枪收进了衣服的内袋，正欲离去，却又想起了什么。  
“你说过我需要付出代价？”他回头问道。  
“噢，小家伙，”女巫深红色的嘴唇诡异地上扬，“你开枪的那一刻就会明白了。”

他没费多少周折便回到了自己海边的家。正好是傍晚，他走到了海滩上，背对着大海站着。涛声不断地从他的耳后传来，他面对着自己沙滩上的影子。他举起了左轮。  
他的灵魂在体内呼唤着他：“喂，这些年来我一直不辞辛劳地跟着你，我做了什么错事吗？”  
“你没有，”杰西答道，“可半藏需要我，而我不需要你。”  
“你的心脏会被我带走，你真的不再考虑一下吗？”  
“为了半藏，我情愿献出一切。”  
渔夫扣下了扳机。  
他的灵魂突然从阴影中走出，变成了一个和他一模一样的人，只是脸上带着悲伤的表情。  
“我要走了，”他说，“没有了心脏你会长生不死，因为你摆脱了爱情的诅咒。但我每三年都会回来看你一次。希望你能回心转意。”  
麦克雷觉得自己心脏的位置变得空荡荡的。他瞪着面前的人脸，突然有些心慌意乱。“快走吧，不要来打扰我。”  
他看着自己的灵魂转身离去，消失在一块礁石的后面。  
“现在可以了。”  
他听到背后有人说话，回过了头。  
半藏站在灿烂的晚霞中，潮水没过了他纤细的脚踝。他垂下狭长而漂亮的眼睛，向杰西伸出一只手。

海底的生活和他想象得有些不同。海妖们优雅而美丽。他们礼貌地迎接了杰西，但举手投足间透着些微冷淡。他们唱起神秘的歌谣向他致意，歌词里有月亮上的花朵和白色长腿的海鸟。半藏揽着他的手走向他们的住所，那里泛着碧蓝色的光。他还见到了半藏的弟弟，他用不知从何而来的染料把自己的头发染成了绿色。杰西不常看见他，因为他常常去别的海域游玩闲逛。

三年过后，他的灵魂回来了。他站在海边，呼唤着杰西的名字。他浮上了海面，对他说：“你为什么要来找我？”  
灵魂回答说：“走近一点，我好与你说话，因为我这三年来见到了不少有趣的事情。”  
他皱了皱眉。“我不想听你讲故事。我与半藏过得很好。”  
“那请至少听我说完一个故事，念在我与你共度那么多年的份上。”  
于是他走近了一点，还蹲在水里，用手托着自己的头，聆听着。  
“离开你之后，我一直向北走，走到了一个国家。那里阴冷潮湿，总是不见天日，但却有着热闹而华丽的城市。那座城市里有两个家族世代结仇。  
“不巧的是，一个家族的儿子在一场假面舞会上爱上了另一个家族的独生女。他们尽管渴求着对方，却知道他们永远无法缔结婚姻。  
“他们在好心的神父的帮助下得到一种让人昏睡的药剂，希望用假死换来他们的爱情。  
“可因为一场美丽的错误，男孩以为美丽的姑娘真的离开了人世。他喝下了真正的毒药，不愿再苟活在世上。姑娘醒来后发现她的情郎已魂消魄散，亲吻着他嘴唇上的毒药，也与他一同去往了另一个世界。”  
“而这和我又有什么关系？”渔夫问道。  
“这便是爱情的诅咒。”他的灵魂答道。  
“你说过我已经摆脱了它。”  
“是的，但你也因此失去了死亡的祝福。”  
“噢，那正好。”他耸了耸肩。  
他的灵魂突然蹲下了身，悲伤的双眼直视着他。  
“你瞧，以前你听到这样的故事是会感到难过的。”  
杰西别过了头。“那代表不了什么。”  
他们蹲在海边，海鸥在他们的头上盘旋着。杰西站起了身。  
“如果没什么话要说的话，我就回去了。半藏在等着我。”  
“那我三年后再回来见你。希望你能回心转意。”  
杰西回到了海底。半藏张开双臂迎接他，红色的鳃丝像漂亮的扇子一般张开。他们急不可耐地拥抱和亲吻。半藏问他灵魂都和他说了什么，他告诉了半藏那个故事。半藏皱了皱眉，垂下了狭长而漂亮的眼睛，突然捂住了胸口。  
“怎么了吗？”杰西连忙问道。  
半藏摇了摇头。“突然有点痛。不过这是个悲伤的故事不是吗？”

三年后，他的灵魂又回来了。他站在海边，呼唤着杰西的名字。他浮上了海面，对他说：“你为什么要来找我？”  
灵魂回答说：“走近一点，我好与你说话，因为我这三年来见到了不少有趣的事情。”  
他皱了皱眉。“我不想听你讲故事。我与半藏过得很好。”  
“那请至少听我说完一个故事，念在我与你共度那么多年的份上。”  
于是他走近了一点，还蹲在水里，用手托着自己的头，聆听着。  
“离开你之后，我一直向西走，来到了一座宏伟的港口。我在那里看到一艘钢铁巨轮，它正准备起航，上面坐满了花枝招展的姑娘。  
“我看着它起航，但它却没有回来。人们说它撞上了一座冰山。  
“听他们说，船上的一个穷小子爱上了一位银行家的女儿。他救下了要投海的她，因为她要嫁给一个她不爱的人。  
“他们准备在船靠岸之后私奔，却事与愿违。冰冷的北大西洋封住了他们的退路。  
“男孩在最后把生命让给了他刚刚认识不久的姑娘，自己沉入了海水中。”  
“而这和我又有什么关系？”渔夫问道。  
“这便是爱情的诅咒。”他的灵魂答道。  
“你告诉过我。”  
“你瞧，以前你听到这样的故事是会难过的。”他的灵魂蹲下了身，悲伤的眼睛看着他。  
“你告诉过我。”  
他们一言不发地蹲在海滩上。他们的面前爬过一只螃蟹。它费力地在平滑的沙地上挣扎。他们都假装感兴趣地盯着它。  
“你还要继续留在海底吗？”他的灵魂突然问他。  
杰西点了点头。  
他的灵魂站起了身。“那么我走了。我三年后再来见你。希望你能回心转意。”  
杰西也站了起来。他端详着他的灵魂。“你变老了。”他说。  
“是的，”他的灵魂回答，“因为我还有心。”  
他回到了海底。半藏张开双臂迎接他。他们拥抱在一起，半藏的尾巴缠绕着两人的双腿。他告诉了半藏那个故事。他垂下了漂亮而狭长的眼睛，正欲说什么，突然捂住了胸口。  
“你怎么了？”杰西问道。  
半藏摇了摇头。“胸口有点痛。不过这是个悲伤的故事不是吗？”  
“还好吧。”他耸了耸肩。

三年后，他的灵魂又回来了。他站在海边，呼唤着杰西的名字。他浮上了海面，对他说：“你为什么要来找我？”  
灵魂回答说：“走近一点，我好与你说话，因为我这三年来见到了不少有趣的事情。”  
他皱了皱眉。“我不想听你讲故事。”  
“那请至少听我说完一个故事，念在我与你共度那么多年的份上。”  
于是他走近了一点，还蹲在水里，用手托着自己的头，聆听着。  
“离开你之后，我一直向东走，来到了一个奇异的国度。那里的人们长衣飘飘，谈吐儒雅大方。他们会坐在松树下弹琴喝酒，仙鹤在他们的身边环绕。那里的人们告诉了我一个美丽的故事。”  
“一位大户人家的大小姐爱上了一个家徒四壁的穷书生，为了见他而女扮男装，与他一起上学读书，他们共度了整整三年。  
“三年后，书生发现与自己朝夕相伴的好友竟然是女儿身，却也义无反顾地爱上了他。  
“可他不知道的是，他的爱人已经被家人许给了一个她从未谋面的男人。而他知道的那一刻，他也已无力改变一切。他一病不起，最后命归黄泉。  
“他的恋人得知了他的死讯，在自己新婚之日披麻戴孝，路过情人的坟墓时，一头撞死在了墓碑上。  
“霎时间，坟墓被一道闪电劈开，本来躺在地上的她跃入了坟墓，与自己的情郎一起化作翩翩彩蝶飞了出来。”  
“别说了。”渔夫突然举起了一只手。  
“没事，反正我说完了。”他的灵魂耸了耸肩。  
“半藏他……听了你的故事会胸口痛。”杰西抬头说。  
他的灵魂脸上浮现了一丝忧虑。“那我以后就不回来了，”他说，“很抱歉让他难过了。半藏还好吗？”  
杰西摇了摇头。“不，以后你还是回来吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“我以前听到这些故事会难过，是吗？”  
“没错。”  
突然间狂风大作。海水变成了可怕的深蓝色，几乎要将人吞噬。  
“你和半藏还好吗？”他的灵魂问道。  
杰西又摇了摇头。  
他的灵魂突然揪着他的领子把他提了起来。“如果你敢让他伤心，”他咬牙切齿地说道，“我绝对不会轻饶你。”  
杰西摇了摇头。  
他的灵魂盯着他，眼神慢慢从愤怒变回了悲伤。  
“我明白了，”他说，“我会回来的。”

不知多少个三年后，他衰老的灵魂回来了。他站在海边，呼唤着杰西的名字。他浮上了海面，对他说：“我准备好了。”  
他的灵魂神情有些复杂。“你要离开半藏了？你本可以和他长生不死。”  
他低下了头。“这只是一场永无止境的噩梦而已。”  
“噩梦？”  
“杰西？”他听到背后有人唤他的声音。他回过头。半藏像迎接他那天那样站在漫天的晚霞中。杰西看不清他的表情。他和半藏的脚边都空荡荡的。没有影子。  
“你要走了吗？”半藏问他。  
“你要走了吗？”他的灵魂问他。  
“我不爱半藏。”他说。  
半藏黑色的剪影在橙紫相间的背景里动了动。“好吧，”他说道，声音十分平静，“这样的事不是没有发生过。我活了四百年，我的同伴们总是这样与人类告别。这样的事经常发生。”  
“之后会发生什么？”杰西问道。  
半藏摇了摇头。“我不知道。那些人类没有回来过。”  
“那我就走了。”渔夫说。  
半藏向他走来，狭长而漂亮的绿色眼睛直直地望着他。  
“谢谢你，杰西，”他说道，“与你共度的几十年我很开心……你知道，海妖的生活通常不会有什么……惊喜。”  
杰西点了点头。  
“那我们开始吧。”他的灵魂说道。  
“你知道应该怎么做？”杰西问。  
“我很早之前就去问了女巫重新回来的方法，”他把一直背着的弓和箭筒取下，“让一个没有灵魂的人把这支箭射入你心脏的位置，你就会重新获得死亡的祝福。”  
杰西转头看向半藏。  
“我来吧。”半藏点了点头，走向他的灵魂，取过了弓和箭，又回到了杰西身边，然后向后退了十几步，举起了弓。  
“再见，杰西。”他的声音低沉而柔和，就像晚安前的问候。  
“再见。”  
半藏松开了弓弦。  
他的灵魂突然被一股力量拽到了他的身边，然后慢慢地下沉，变成了他脚边的黑影。他感到心脏原本空荡荡的位置复又充盈了起来。他不自觉地捂住胸口。  
“我们该回去了。”他的灵魂在他体内对他说道。  
他最后看了半藏一眼。半藏看着他的表情带着些微的镇静，但朝他点了点头后，向着大海的方向走去。

他回到了他在海边的小屋。里面的一切都积满了灰尘，并且被带盐的海风腐蚀得支离破碎。他草草地打扫了一会儿，突然感到无比的疲惫，于是躺在床上睡着了。  
他醒来时已经是早晨。他打了个哈欠，挣扎起身，觉得腰酸背痛。他抬起手擦了擦眼睛，突然发现自己的手上布满了皱纹，就像褶皱的橘子皮。  
他连忙伸手去够床头柜上斑驳陆离的镜子。他在镜中看到了一张白发苍苍的老人的脸。  
他抚上了自己的脸，镜中的手指有些颤抖。“为什么会变成这样？”渔夫喃喃自语道。  
“因为你找回了自己的心脏，”他的灵魂对他说，“拥有灵魂的人是会变老的。你只是找回了自己失去的这些年而已。”  
他凝视着镜中的自己，沉默了一会儿。他已经记不清自己在海底待了多少年了；没有灵魂的日子总是冗长而漫无目的。  
“你要回去吗？”他的灵魂问他。  
他摇了摇头。“不，我不能让半藏看到我这副样子。”  
“可你说过你不爱他？”

杰西想起了半藏。他会与杰西一起在五彩斑斓的珊瑚丛中寻找章鱼，但最后这场娱乐总会演变成他们无休无止的拥吻，成群的热带鱼在他们身边打转。他会在半夜唤醒杰西，带他去海中的孤岛，他们躺在岸边看着漫天星海，半藏的大尾巴缠在他的腰上。他会告诉杰西那些星座的方位和名称，告诉他他们命中注定会相遇。他会告诉半藏他年少时在沙漠中经历的那些左轮决斗，半藏凉凉滑滑的手指插在他的头发里，每当他说到自己差点难逃一死就会紧紧地抓住一缕头发。他教给半藏两人取乐的方法，初经人事的半藏把自己埋在被窝里，只留下鲜红的鳃丝露在被窝外轻轻颤抖，但熟悉了之后却又经常赤身露体地爬到杰西腿上坐着，漂亮的绿色眼睛里满是天真的催促。他会与杰西一起坐着，什么都不做，两人依偎在一起，享受着彼此的存在。  
但是没有灵魂的他渐渐忘记了这一切，把海底的生活看作了一场永无尽头的噩梦。  
而现在他找回了灵魂。

“我爱他。”麦克雷说道。

过了几年后，他死在了小屋里的床上。渔村里有人说他曾失踪了许多年，没人知道他是什么时候回来的。杰西·麦克雷算不上一个真正的渔夫，因为他们都知道他不喜欢大海。  
但无论如何，他们还是在他的小屋后埋葬了他，上面有一块石碑写着他的名字。杰西曾对他们说过想葬在自己的家乡里，但他也从未和他们提起过那片沙漠的具体位置，也没有人想知道。

半藏的胸口一直很痛，就像过去每次杰西给他讲故事那样。杰西离开后他痛得更加频繁了。他觉得有什么东西在他的胸口生长搏动，这种充盈和焦躁感是他之前从未感受过的。日子依然像杰西出现之前那样过下去。人类与自己的同伴交往，这在他眼里是一件普通而频繁的事。他们来了又走，半藏也不知道最后发生了什么，只知道每一个重新找回灵魂的人类都会在一瞬间变得苍老无比。杰西也不例外。但他却清楚地知道自己身上发生了什么。  
他想杰西。  
终于有一天，他决定上岸去看看，虽然杰西并没有唤他的名字。他依稀记得杰西住在海边的一座小屋里。  
他浮上了海面。模糊的记忆在他的脑海里渐渐明晰。他想起几十年前杰西翘起大拇指向背后指去，对他说“那是我的家”。他看到了那座摇摇欲坠的小屋。  
他走上前去，敲了敲门。没有人应答。门紧锁着。  
他以为杰西出门了，决定在屋旁转一转，等到杰西回来。他希望不会太久，因为他的皮肤长时间接触不到水就会很难受。  
他绕到了屋后，看到了一块立起的石板，上面写着杰西的名字。海妖们没有墓葬，因为他们不会死去；半藏想起杰西和他说过，人类在离开世界后，会在自己的身体上立一块牌子，证明自己曾经出现在这个世界上。  
他盯着那块石碑，不知怎地想起了杰西和他说过的每一个生离死别的故事。他起初对它们是有些不以为然的，但随着时间的推移，那些故事总是让他愈发地心痛。  
现在也是。  
他觉得自己的胸口在疯狂地膨胀。有什么东西突然开始坚定地跳动，声音震撼着他的耳膜。  
他回头看去。夕阳在尽力地散射着它最后的余晖，渐渐沉入海平面下方。半藏的影子长长地遮住了麦克雷的墓碑。  
他在震耳欲聋的心跳声中不知所措，恍惚间看到了年轻的麦克雷。他向自己伸出手，棕色的眼睛里满是好奇和倾慕。  
“我的名字是杰西·麦克雷。叫我杰西。”  
“很高兴认识你。”半藏低声说道。

打鱼归来的人们在死去的渔夫的坟墓旁发现了一个奇异的生物。他有着粉红色的近乎半透明的皮肤，耳边鲜红的鳃丝就像他的鬓发。他的头发如雪般洁白，长长地披下，披在他不知用什么布料织成的墨蓝色的袍子上。人们摸了摸他的胸口，已经没有了心脏跳动的声音。  
他们觉得那是死去渔夫的鬼魂招来的怪物——天知道他失踪的那段时间遇到了什么事。他们把他葬在了麦克雷的旁边，希望这样事情就会平息。他们兴致勃勃地对来此的外乡人描述那个生物：“他很漂亮，但漂亮得很古怪，死去的时候就像是一瞬间获得了灵魂又被抽干了那样。”

很多年过去了。只有有很少人知道杰西·麦克雷这个古怪的老头和他死后突然出现的奇异生物了。他们的坟墓上长出了漂亮的粉红色的花朵。人们闻着这样的香气，感到非常愉快，就像是听了一个有趣的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> I love Iron and Wine ...!


End file.
